Sevy et Voldy
by redanneflint
Summary: Réponse au défi plongeon avec Severus de sevysnow. C'est un PWP, avec scène explicite, s'adresse donc aux personnes majeures. C'est le résultat de mon tirage au sort... et ben c'était pas gagné mais bon...


Ecrit en réponse au défi "plongeons avec Severus" de sevysnow ldéfi consiste en un tirage au sort des personnages, lieux, style...

**Titre **: Plongeons avec Severus - le filtre d'amour  
**Rating **: NC -17  
**Pairing **: Severus / Voldemort  
**Nombre de mots **: 1220 mots

**Défi **: (tirage au sort)

ami : Voldy  
ennemi : Coin-Coin  
lieu : Troisième porte à gauche  
objet : oeil de bœuf  
activité : NC-17 obligatoire...

amant : Voldy

On pouvait apercevoir ses gestes minutieux à travers le brouillard poisseux qui régnait dans la pièce. Impossible d'avoir une idée des proportions de celle-ci tellement la fumée dégagée était épaisse. La silhouette du maître des potions semblait irréelle dans ce milieu.

Snape savait ce qu'il faisait, il n'était pas débutant en préparation de filtre d'amour. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il envisageait de s'en servir pour arriver à ses fins; et pour assurer sa réussite, il avait décidé d'utiliser une recette très poussée en magie noire.

Il ne manquait que 2 étapes cruciales à la réussite de la préparation : l'écrasement et l'incorporation de l'**œil de bœuf **albinos. Il fallait que la couleur de la pupille de l'animal corresponde à celle de l'être à envoûter... rouge donc.

Il sorti délicatement l'œil précieux de son bocal pour le poser au fond de son mortier et saisi le pilon d'ébène. Il appuya fortement sur l'œil pour le sentir éclater sous l'outil, suffisamment lentement pour ne pas disperser le liquide visqueux sachant que chaque goutte compte. Quand il eu filtré et versé la solution dans le chaudron, le breuvage vira d'un marron profond à un transparent parfait, arrêtant instantanément sa production infernale de vapeurs et semblant même les absorber, dégageant ainsi l'atmosphère du laboratoire privé. C'était le gage de sa réussite.

Après avoir versé quelques gouttes de cette potion dans une bouteille d'un excellent vin rouge, il servi un verre, admira la robe rubis à travers le cristal fin et huma l'exquise exhalaison.

Il sorti de son refuge, tenant toujours le verre, pour se diriger vers la partie éclairée du chanteau : les appartements du maître. Se fiant aux sons qui lui parvenait il se dirigea dans le long corridor jusqu'à la **troisième porte à gauche. **Connaissant la pièce il se permit d'ouvrir lentement la porte qui débouchait sur un petit vestibule, une sorte d'anti-chambre, luxueusement décoré. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au lieu où se trouvait le propriétaire des lieux. Snape l'apercevait depuis l'entrebâillement de la tenture qui les séparait.

Le lord était étendu lascivement sur le confortable tapis persan, laissant Bellatrix l'effleurer avec se dernière trouvaille.

Comprenant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour agir, mais devinant que celui-ci se présenterai très bientôt il décida de rester à observer discrètement, se torturant d'avance à l'idée d'assister à la scène qui allait suivre.

Bella souriait en tenant l'objet d'une main légère, le faisant glisser sur la peau diaphane de son maître adoré. Elle n'avait pas imaginé devenir la favorite avec cette chose ramenée d'une expédition sanglante contre un couple de sorciers pro-moldus. Elle les avait surpris en pleins ébats et les avait observé un long moment avant qu'ils ne réagissent à sa présence. Elle était fascinée par l'effet que semblait produire ce morceau de plastique jaune qui vibrait entre leurs cuisses. Une fois sa tache accomplie elle s'était emparé de cette curiosité pour la ramener à son maître.

Et ce fut une révélation pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Il faut préciser que le couple avait enchanté le bibelot pour qu'il diffuse des vagues de chaleur très agréables en plus des vibrations totalement silencieuses. Et l'effet était des plus voluptueux. Bellatrix avait suffisamment retenu de son observation du couple pour comprendre comment optimiser l'utilisation du canard. Ils lui avaient donné le surnom de **coin-coin**, c'était ridicule mais l'évocation de ce nom de code avait un effet instantané.

Et Snape l'avait remarqué. Il sentait la jalousie ronger ses entrailles en observant à son tour l'effet de cet objet sur son maître. Il détestait ce morceau de plastique, il le haïssait de plus en plus et totalement irrationnellement.. Il était la cause directe de l'éloignement de l'être auquel il s'était attaché secrètement. Il avait réussit, à force de patience et de dévouement, à devenir le préféré, le confident de Voldemort. Sous des apparences froides il avait établi un lien presque amical entre eux. Mais il s'était rendu compte que pour sa part l'attachement était plus fort que l'amitié. Il travaillait à faire évoluer leur relation lorsque Bella avait ramené coin-coin. Et c'est à partir de là que Voldemort s'était éloigné de Snape pour tomber dans la luxure pure avec sa servante et son jouet.

A présent Bellatrix se caressait tout en appuyant fermement l'accessoire sur la virilité de l'homme. Elle savait qu'il ne tolérerait pas qu'elle se frotte trop à lui. Elle était là pour tenir l'objet; elle n'était pas elle-même objet de désir mais simplement la plus habile. Et c'est une qualité qu'elle travaillait dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec son accessoire, s'entraînant sur elle-même afin de découvrir de nouvelles utilisations. Voldemort atteignait rapidement l'extase avec ce genre de manipulation et si Bellatrix la pratiquait c'était probablement qu'elle même se sentait très excitée. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de jouir avant son maître.

Une fois l'exaltation passée, la femme repris l'objet dont elle avait obtenu la garde et surveillance en récompense de ses bons services et sortit de la pièce. Severus laissa passé quelques instants et s'apprêta à faire acte de sa présence. Le maître fut plus rapide :

« – entre Severus, je sais que tu es là depuis un moment.

confus mais pas tout à fait surpris Snape s'avança.

– je sais que tu nous observais... »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Severus ne baissa pas les yeux, il se sentait une certaine légitimité à se retrouver là malgré les faits, reprochant ainsi silencieusement à Voldemort la trahison de leur relation particulière au sein du groupe de mangemorts.

Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea, nu, vers l'homme en noir, lui faisant perdre un peu de son assurance. Il se rapprocha au plus près, se pencha sur son oreille et lui murmura

« – je sais ce que tu penses Severus, je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu ne peux pas te fermer à ce genre de sentiment, tu ne peux pas les contrôler. »

Tout en sussurant ces mots il pris la coupe que tenait Severus et la jeta sur le sol puis recula un peu, se détachant du corps chaud du maître des potions, se retourna vers son lit sur lequel il s'allongea.

Snape attendait sa sentence tout en s'efforçant de contrôler la boule de feu qui venait de naître dans son ventre, déclenché par la proximité de cet être tant désiré, définitivement inaccessible, pensait-il.

Voldemort prolongeait cette torture en observant attentivement son interlocuteur, laissant ses yeux détecter chaque frisson de plaisir et de terreur mélangés. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Une fois à hauteur du lit il saisit la cape noire et attira violemment son propriétaire vers lui, lui saisissant les parties intimes de sa main libre.

Ce geste, malgré, ou grâce, au danger environnant, déclencha immédiatement une réaction chez Snape. Voldemort le fixa d'un oeil satisfait. Il lui dit :

"– tu auras ce que tu veux Severus, soit patient"

et il le repoussa avant de se lever pour se couvrir d'une cape.

Snape compris qu'il pouvait disposer. Il sortit des appartement de son possesseur, frustré mais rassuré d'avoir été découvert, pardonné et encouragé. Il n'avait qu'à persister, il savait désormais que son tour viendrait, et saurait faire en sorte d'être le dernier favori de son maître.


End file.
